Halloween Reloaded
by salsa3344
Summary: A sarcastic take on the Halloween Episode and what happens afterwards. With sweet Emaya, of course! Now with an M rating to satisfy your sexy time needs. You can still find updates on Halloween Redo rated T for the T readers.
1. The Party Train

**Once again someone needs to clean up this mess made by IMK and Andy Reaser. **

**Enjoy my take on what should have happened on the Halloween episode. **

**This story is filled with lots of sarcasm. It is very, very sarcastic. I guess you could say I vented a little. Anyway, I hope you get it and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**For those of you who fear the M rating, I will resubmit "Emaya Forever Done Right", with a T rating.**

**Halloween Reloaded**

**Chapter 1: The Party Train**

_The Liars are getting ready for the Halloween Party Train. Everyone is getting all glammed up for the night and for their significant others: Aria for Ezra; Spencer for Toby; Hannah for Caleb; and Emily for Paige._

"So, Em, you don't seem like you are in a party kind of mood," notices Aria.

"I know. I can't help it. Maya's been missing for over six months and I know her email said she was letting me go but it's still hard, ya know. "

"Look Em, we all love Maya. We see how happy she made you, but then she up and leaves. She tells you goodbye with an email? That was lame." reminds Spencer.

"I still don't think that sounds like Maya. I feel like she's the type of person who would say these things to you in person. It just doesn't feel right," offers Hannah.

"Exactly, that's why I'm feeling weird about going with Paige instead of Maya. But, on the other hand, Paige has been great throughout all of this so I guess I owe her at least tonight."

"Are any of Paige's friends going?" asks Spencer.

"Paige has friends?" mocks Hannah.

"Yeah and they love her with Emily. They actually call themselves Paileys," Aria states while rolling her eyes.

"How stupid is that!" remarks Hannah.

"I know, right," agrees Spencer.

"Ya know what Em, let's just put this whole Maya thing aside. Just for tonight. Go with Paige and have some fun," suggests Aria.

"Just don't get drunk cuz you'll regret it in the morning and the last thing I need is a Pailey tweetathon telling me that you do and say what your heart desires when you're wasted," Hannah states sarcastically.

"Very funny. Ha ha," smirks Emily.

"Okay ladies enough chatter, let's finish up and get to this party," advises Spencer.

_Emily's phone rings._

"That was my mom. She needs me to stop by for a minute so I'll just get dressed at home. I'll see you guys there," Emily says as she leaves.

_Everyone meets at the train._

"Hey, there are Caleb, Toby and Ezra," says Aria.

"There's Paige," states Spencer unenthusiastically.

"Oh my god! Who the fuck is she supposed to be…Abe Lincoln, Charlie Chaplin, Rosie O'Donnell?" jokes Hannah sarcastically.

"No loser. She's Marlene Dietrich," states Spencer.

"Oh honey, she's got nothin' on Marlene Dietrich! Sorry! But not really," pouts Hannah.

"Be nice," demands Aria.

"Fine. I'll suck it up just for tonight," promises Hannah.

"Wow Em! You look incredible as Barbarella!" enthuses Aria.

"Who the fuck is Barbarella? Who suggested that character, some forty something year old lesbian who so obviously has the hots for our Emily? I mean, couldn't she go as Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider? Ya know, someone more in this century?" mocks Hannah once again.

"Hannah, you're dressed like Marilyn Monroe! She's not in this century either," reminds Spencer.

"Yeah but at least everyone knows who Marilyn Monroe is and the Phantom of the Opera; and Bonnie and Clyde; and they know what a 1920's flapper looks like!" snaps back Hannah.

"Talk about sucking it up!" laughs Aria.

_Everyone finally makes their way onto the Halloween Party train. There's dancing; there's eating; and there's drinking non-alcoholic beverages unless you're Hannah with her own personal flask. _

_Everyone is having a great time, including Emily._

_The train continues towards its destination. The liars and their significant others are all in the main compartment dancing and talking with a lot of other party goers. Suddenly, everyone stops, mouths agape as the most beautiful being on the planet walks down the center of the aisle. _

_Emily looks to see what has captivated everyone's attention. She takes a step out towards the center of the aisle. This beautiful entity continues to walk towards her intended target…Emily Fields. Emily's heart begins to race. _

_Black military boots tied at her mid calves exposing her tough, she means business kind of attitude; short khaki cargo shorts exposing shimmering fit legs; white ribbed tank top exposing light brown very toned arms; long straight dark hair; full luscious lips. This sexy, to die for creature continues her slow moving journey. She stops in front of Emily; perfect posture; shoulders back; arms at her sides ready to battle whoever might come between them. Maya!_

"Now that's Angelina Jolie and that's of this century and that's hot! Take that forty something year old lesbian with a crazy girl crush on Emily!" declares Hannah.

"Oh my god it's Maya! Yes! She came back!" announces Aria.

_Paige calls Emily's name. But she is so focused on her Maya that she doesn't hear anything. _

_Maya tilts her head to the side, hands on her hips, she smiles. _"Hey beautiful,"Maya purrs with that low, sexy tone of hers.

_Just then all the lights on the train go out as they enter a tunnel; it's pitch black. People start screaming. You can hear things falling to the floor. It is mass chaos!_

Paige shouts, "Emily! Emily!"

_The train zooms out of the tunnel and all the lights go back on. Everyone is getting up, checking to see if the person next to them is okay. Paige gets up and calls out for Emily over and over again but she is nowhere to be seen. And neither is Maya._

Paige runs over to Hanna. "Have you seen Emily!"

"No and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. She's where she's supposed to be; she's with her soul mate."

"Maya is nothing to Emily and when I find her I'll prove it to you!" screams Paige.

_Paige takes off in search of Emily and Maya._

_Hannah instructs Aria and Spencer to stay behind in case they come back. Hannah then chases after Paige with Caleb by her side. They find Paige. She is looking in different compartments for Emily but to no avail. Hannah takes matters into her own hands. She blocks Paige and as she turns to go in the other direction, Caleb stands in her way. Hannah and Caleb bring Paige back to the main compartment. They let her hang with her Paileys while the rest of the group looks on. _

"Hannah are you sure you don't want to duct tape Paige to a chair or something?" questions Caleb.

"Oh please, that's just what she wants, to be duct taped to a chair so that she looks sympathetic," claims Hannah.

"All the duct tape in the world won't make Paige look sympathetic to Emily or to anyone else!" declares Spencer.

"Well everyone except her stupid Paileys." drones Aria.

"Don't worry Hannah, we're all here to make sure Paige doesn't get anywhere near Emily and Maya," assures Spencer.

_With Paige taken care of for now, Maya can talk to Emily without her interference._

_Maya leads Emily to an empty compartment, far away from the others. Maya gently guides Emily inside. Emily stands with her back to Maya as she closes and locks the compartment door. She turns on the lights and dims them down. Emily sees a table, two chairs, and a bed. Her pulse is thready. Maya comes up behind her and whispers, _"Emily."_ As Emily turns to see Maya, she isn't there. Maya walks over to the windows and closes the blinds along with the curtains. They both turn at the same time to look at each other. _

_Maya slowly steps towards Emily. She is standing so close to her. She places both hands on Emily's waist. Finally she speaks…_

"I love you so much Emily. I wish I could've come back to you sooner to straighten this all out but certain circumstances kept me away from you. All I know for sure is...I am yours, if you'll have me."

Emily gets lost in those beautiful brown eyes and says softly, "You're mine and I'm yours."

_The space between them grows smaller and smaller until their mouths are just a breath apart. They close their eyes and press their lips gently against each other's. Only the two of them exist at this moment. The kiss becomes deeper and more forceful. Their mouths widen; their tongues collide; their lips smolder. Maya pulls away to look at her Emily. She does her infamous eye sex up and down Emily's body causing Emily to shiver in anticipation. _

"You look so hot in that costume. But I know you look even hotter out of it," observes Maya alluringly.

"Can I help you out of it?"

"Only if I can help you out of yours; but I'm seriously liking the Tomb Raider look on you," giggles Emily.

_Maya starts to undress Emily but Emily stops her. _

"What is it Emily?"

"Maya, you disappeared for over six months without explanation. What happened? Where were you?"

"Emily, I promise I'll tell you everything but I need to be with you right now. I need to make love to you right now. I need to show you how much I missed you every single day that I was away from you. Please, Emily, let me make love to you."

_Emily's body starts to quiver as her breathing becomes more rapid. She can wait to find out why Maya went away but she can't wait for Maya to make love to her._

"Make love to me Maya. Make love to me so I know that I am yours and that you are mine."

_Their clothes lie in a heap on the floor; their bodies tangled with one another's; their hearts are pounding as one. Soft, butterfly kisses travel across one another's bodies; hands roaming; bodies pressed firmly together. Emily pulls away to look at her beautiful, beautiful Maya. A tear falls from the corner of her eye._

"What's wrong baby."

"How do I know that you will be lying here next to me when I wake up? How can I be sure that you won't ever leave me again?"

"Because I won't. Listen Emily, the reason I stayed away from you is because I've been getting these threatening texts from someone who claims to be 'A'. It wasn't until this 'A' person threatened you that I decided I had to leave in order to keep you safe. But I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

_Emily shudders and looks at Maya worriedly._

"Em, I promise you, no 'A', no 'I', no 'M', no 'K' and definitely no Andy Reaser will ever keep me away from you . I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to."

"No, oh god no! Maya, I, I've been getting texts from 'A' too. I should have told you. Maybe if I said something, you never would have left. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm here for you. We'll figure this out together. I love you Emily."

"I love you too Maya."

_Maya pulls Emily close to her and they fall asleep in each other's arms, just as it should be. _

**I think this is a good start. I hope you liked it. I may or may not come up with a second chapter. But right now I need to concentrate on 'Soul Mates'. I have a clear idea for the next chapter; I just need to map it out. I don't want to rush it and have it be lame. We all deserve better especially Emaya.**


	2. The Party's Over or Is It?

**"Halloween Redo"**

**Yes, there will still be some sarcastic moments in this story. I think it's not only fair but fitting.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Party's Over or Is It?**

_As the Halloween party train makes its way back to Rosewood; Emily and Maya awaken from their much needed slumber. They have been apart for six months because Maya was driven out of Rosewood by threatening texts from 'A'. Maya could no longer keep away from Emily as her love for her outweighed the danger. Emily and Maya's reunion was full of love and need and want and desire. But reality awaits them so Emily and Maya get back into their costumes while Emily fills Maya in on what's been happening since she's been gone, including one Paige McCullers..._

"So, you've been hanging out with Paige?"

"Yeah."

"The girl who tried to drown you."

"Yes."

"Emily, of all the people you could have turned to, why her?"

"I guess because she was always there to pick up the pieces without pushing me into anything. And according to Paige, I got drunk and kissed her."

"Oh, then it must be love," Maya digs sarcastically.

"Maya. I had no one. You left me. I got that email from…"

"What email?"

"The one that said to move on without you."

"Em, I never sent you an email. I was so broken I could barely form a sentence. Andthe last person I would want you to turn to is the girl who tried to drown you. Yeah I'm gonna keep saying it until somebody starts listening to how absurd that sounds. "

"Maya, I told you, she was just always there and it made sense at the time."

"Em, you drank into her arms and then got emailed into her heart? That's just ridiculous. So ridiculous in fact it sounds like a poorly written teen drama!"

"I know. You're so right but can we stop focusing on lazy writers and lame storylines and put the focus back on us where it belongs?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make sense of all of this. Now that I'm back, you and I are going to be facing a terrible danger and I needed a distraction from that for just a little while."

"Maya, we're going to face this 'A' thing together. I feel safer now than I have in a really long time. I feel like I can stand up to anyone or anything with you."

"Oh babe, I love you so much and we will do this, together."

_Emily and Maya step closer to each other as their eyes get lost in the avalanche of hope between them. Maya kisses Emily's lips firmly yet lovingly. Emily kisses back with lips parted and tongue searching. Maya places her hand at the nape of Emily's neck pressing her lips even tighter against hers. Mouths open, tongues in pursuit, lips sealing their love. They break from each other to breathe. _

"We better go back to the others before this gets out of hand."

"Em, I can't help it. It's been so long, I just want to be with you to make up for all that lost time."

"Yeah, I'd like that too but we can do that when we get off this train."

"Okay. Well if we must."

"Ready?"

"Not really. But I can definitely do this with you by my side."

"Oh Maya, I will always be by your side."

"I hope so. But I think there's someone you really need to make that clear to."

"You mean Paige."

"Yeah, I mean the girl who tried to drown you."

"Not letting that go are ya."

"Nope not letting it go."

_Maya and Emily walk to the main compartment. Emily is more nervous than Maya. She feels bad about Paige but not bad enough to let Maya slip through her fingers again. Everyone is waiting for them to come back as the train will be back in Rosewood soon._

"Oh my god, it's them!" shouts Aria as Emily and Maya enter the compartment.

"Maya and Emily, just as it should be," states Hannah making sure Paige hears her.

_Emily and Maya walk in with hands intertwined smiling. Paige gets up and runs over to Emily placing her hands on her arms so that Emily will look at her._

"Emily! Are you okay? You've been gone for hours. Did she hurt you?"

"No! Maya would never hurt me!"

"Then why did she leave you for six months without so much as a phone call? All you got was a kiss off email!" reminds Paige forcefully.

_Maya releases Emily's hand so she can remove Emily's arm from Paige's grip. She grabs Paige with her newly sculpted arms, squeezing until she lets Emily go with her other arm as well. _

"Let go bitch!"

"Who you callin' bitch, bitch!"

_Emily jumps in. _

"That's enough you two."

"Yeah Maya fight for your girl!" yells Hannah.

_Everyone looks at Hannah._

"What? Like you're not rooting for her too!"

"Emily, I'm sorry. It's just that so much has happened between you and me. I told you I'd be here for you whenever you need me no matter how long it takes," reminds Paige.

"Hmmm. That sounds familiar. Let's see, I told Emily I care about you so I'll wait," remembers Maya.

"I lay on your bed with you in my arms comforting you when you thought Maya was gone for good."

"Hmmm. That sounds familiar. Let's see, I lay on Emily's bed with her comforting her when she thought Toby killed Alison."

"I gave you reassuring touches by sliding my hand down your arm."

Hmmm. That sounds familiar. Let's see, I slid my hand down Emily's arm when I left her with her friends after seeing Toby and Jenna together at school."

"Enough you two. I've heard enough!"

"Yeah, well Emily isn't it a bit of a coincidence that Paige took our intimate Emaya moments and recycled them into intimate Paily moments?"

"Maya's right. It was like watching your favorite tv couple in repeat episodes with another actress playing Maya's part," chimes in Hannah.

"So true," agrees Spencer.

"Maya, we missed you so much!" exclaims Aria.

_The girls run up to Maya pulling her into a hug._

"Maya, we're so glad you're back!" expresses Spencer.

"Emily has been lost without you," confirms Hannah.

_Paige takes this moment to pull Emily to the side._

"Emily, she just waltzes back in here and we're done. Just like that?"

"Paige there really never was a 'we'."

"How can you say that after everything we did together while she was gone? I held you. I listened to you. I comforted you. I kissed you. You didn't seem to mind any of that. And now you're telling me that's it! Well I don't accept that."

"Well you have to. Paige, I think I did all those things with you because doing them reminded me of Maya. I never loved you Paige. It was always Maya and I know you know that. When I saw her walk down that aisle towards me, I felt love again for the first time since she went missing."

"That's not true. I know you loved me. I know you have feelings for me!"

"You're right. I do have feelings for you."

_Paige smiles a sigh of relief as her eyes light up for the first time since Maya reappeared._

"You're a good friend."

_Paige's smile disappears, darkness fills her eyes._

"No Em. I don't accept that."

"I'm sorry Paige. I'm even more sorry that I led you on. What I have with Maya can't be duplicated. It's true and unconditional. I love her. I love Maya."

_Paige stands there defeated as Emily apologizes and returns to her Maya. Emily kisses Maya on the lips and joins the girls in celebrating her return. Paige looks on as fury takes over her body. Maya notices and walks over to her._

"I suggest you go home and forget about Emily. She is no longer your concern."

"You'd like that wouldn't you."

"I would but even more to the point, Emily would."

"I don't believe that. We were good together until you showed up."

"Exactly Paige. As long as I'm around, you don't stand a chance."

_Maya starts to walk away but turns to Paige and says,_

"Oh and put that image of the ice pick in the back of my head out of yours. I'm not going anywhere."

_Maya smirks at Paige, causing her blood to boil. _

"Careful Paige, there are a lot of witnesses," Maya warns.

_Paige holds steady as the train pulls into Rosewood. The Pailys run over to Paige to comfort her and let her know that they will do anything to set things right for her and Emily._

_The girls continue their welcome home hugfest as everyone leaves the train. _

"So Em, what time are your parents expecting you home?"

"They're not."

_Maya's eyebrow pops up and a sexy smile forms on her face._

"Well, Spencer is letting me stay in her barn until tomorrow when I have to go see my parents. How about you keep me company?"

"Oh babe, I was hoping you'd suggest that. I can't wait to go to sleep with you."

"Do we have to sleep the whole night?"

"No, definitely not. I think I'd like to show you a few things first."

"Well, if you insist."

"I insist."

_Hannah and Aria are sleeping over Spencer's in the main house while Maya and Emily are alone in the barn on Spencer's property. Emily lights the candles that are there while Maya starts a fire in the fireplace._

"Wow, I had no idea you knew how to light a fire."

"Well, at sober camp, instead of teaching you how to light a joint, they taught us how to light a campfire."

"I have to admit, that's the second sexiest thing I've seen all night."

_Maya gets up walking over to Emily, wrapping her arms around her neck._

"Oh yeah. What's the first?"

"Your Lara Croft Tomb Raider outfit you're wearing and then not wearing."

"So, you like this look on me."

"I like it off you too."

_Emily wraps her arms around Maya and reminisces for a second._

"This reminds me of the night before you left for Tru North."

"Mmmm. I'll never forget it."

"I was so happy to see you when I opened Spencer's door. I couldn't believe it was you."

"Yeah well, you made it worth my while to sneak out of the house."

"The way you made me feel. You always know exactly what I need. How do you do that?"

"You just touch and kiss and feel until you hear a sexy sound coming from your mouth or your body tells me to keep going."

"My body talks to you? What's it saying to you right now?"

"It's saying shut up and kiss me."

"Really is that wh…."

_Emily is cut off by Maya's mouth pressing against hers. She pulls Emily closer forming a seal with their lips, dueling with their tongues until Maya stands victorious. Emily sucks on her domineering muscle before opening her mouth even wider to ride those full luscious lips with her own. Maya pulls away for a breathe walking backwards towards the fireplace pulling Emily towards her. Maya has set up a nice little bed made out of blankets and pillows for them. Making love in front of the fireplace, so romantic, so Emaya…_

_They undress to their bra and boy shorts. Emily removes her bra while Maya hooks her fingers onto her boy shorts slowly removing them from her sexy swimmer's body. She places a single kiss on the top of her crease as she helps Emily out of them. Emily lies down on her back, the most gorgeous natural beauty Maya has ever seen. Maya removes her own under garments, sliding them slowly down her body so Emily can take her all in, every bit of her. Maya kneels over Emily gently straddling her, hovering over her. She stops for what seems like a really long time to Emily, who says,_

"Maya, I'm right here. What is it?"

"Em, sorry, it's just that you are so beautiful. I need to look at you so I can memorize every curve of your body, every toned muscle, every flawless part of you."

"Maya…"

_Maya lowers her mouth to Emily's grazing her lips, tugging her bottom lip with her teeth slipping her tongue between her parted lips. "Mmmmm's", fill the air from both of them. Emily puts one hand on Maya's backside while the other is held above her head by Maya. She pulls Maya onto her, wanting to feel her naked body once more while she has her all to herself. Maya kisses her neck; she glides her bottom lip across her collarbone; she kisses down to between her breasts; she nuzzles her there taking in her scent. She kisses up to the tip of her nipple. These slow soft light touches are pushing Emily over the edge. She puts all of her concentration into her breathing so she can let herself go…_

"Maya…"

_Maya devours her breast with her mouth, riding it up and down, savoring the tip with her warm moist tongue; she can feel it hardening. Once again, Emily's body speaks to Maya. She switches to her other nipple; working her magic by flicking, and twisting with her fingertips. Emily moans in approval as Maya moves her kisses down her belly to above her sex. She opens Emily's legs so she can kiss her bare crease and inhale her beautiful, beautiful Emily. _

"Maya…"

_She moans for her Maya. She gives her all for her Maya. She wants her Maya inside of her right now! She gets what she wants. Not one, not two but three. They move in sync. They were meant to be. Emily hits her peak again and again. She cries out for her Maya! She cascades onto her Maya! Maya presses her body over Emily, kissing her lips fully until she can no longer breathe. _

"I love you Emily."

_They wrap their arms around each other; digging their nails into each other's bodies; kissing their shoulders, their necks, their noses, their ears, their mouths. Emily wrestles on top of Maya, pinning her down so she can give to Maya what Maya always gives to her. She kisses Maya's mouth so open so free. Her mouth moves to her neck to her chest to her nipples. She kisses each one; flicks, licks plays until their firmness salutes her. She kisses down to her navel, her belly. She sneaks between her legs; kissing her crease, licking her, sucking her, blowing on her. She tastes her, she teases her, she loves her._

"Emily…"

_She gives Maya a lap dance with her mouth. She persists and persists until Maya releases to her. Savoring her with every lick, gush and swallow. _

"Emily…"

_Maya gives her all she has. Emily is grateful and exhausted. She practically collapses between Maya's legs but finds the strength to lie half on Maya half off. Maya pulls her in close, both breathing rapidly. _

"I love you so much Maya."

"I love you too Emily."

_They fall asleep in each other's arms in front of the beautiful fireplace; two people in love that will stop at nothing to stay together forever…_

_Emily's phone beeps but she can only hear the rhythmic beating of Maya's heart._

**You know that old saying,**

**Two body bags are better than one.**

**-A**

**What danger will follow Emily and Maya? **

**Will Paige seek revenge on Maya for stealing Emily away from her?**

**Will 'A's' text come true?**

**Stay tuned…**


	3. Maya is Back, Will 'A' Attack?

**"Halloween Reloaded"**

**I wrote the third chapter but it came off way too sarcastic so I am releasing it in this story. It does make fun of Paige's kissing style so be prepared. Once you read about it, you will most likely agree.**

**If you are a Paige Sympathizer ****stop**** here, this story is not for you!**

**Have fun!**

**Chapter 3: Maya is Back, Will 'A' Attack?**

_I wake up with Emily in my arms. I'm kicking myself for choosing to leave her when we could have been doing this for the last six months. But at least I came to my senses. I have my beautiful Emily in my arms, making love to her knowing that she never stopped loving me and that she forgives me for running away. If we had only talked to each other about these texts from 'A', we would've known that we were both being threatened and I would've stayed to protect my Emily. I continue to look at her; I kiss her lips and pull her in close to me. I want her to know that I am never going to do something like that again. Emily and I are going to fight this 'A' thing together. She stirs in my arms, opening her eyes slowly. She looks up at me and smiles. _

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," I say back.

"What's wrong? You have this determined look in your eyes."

"I'm just taking you in, every bit of you. I want to remember this moment. I want to remind myself that I made the right choice to come back. I so made the right choice. You, Emily, are who I can't live without."

"Maya. That was a beautiful thing to say. I love you too."

_She kisses my lips softly and cuddles into me. I start to go over everything that happened from the day I left. It goes something like this,_

"Em, if it hadn't been for some lame attempt to keep us apart, I would have been by your side. It's like when someone you trust implicitly fails you. I mean, I think Marlene and Andy got a hold of my stash and they decided to return to their pot smoking days so they toked it up and wrote this bullshit. I never should have left you. You and I have proven time and time again that you can separate us for months at a time but our love for each other is so strong that we will always find our way back to each other."

_Emily looks up at me and says,_

"Maya, I felt so betrayed when you were forced to leave me. I still don't get why the powers that be wanted me to end up with Paige. It makes no sense. I almost fell for it too."

"But you didn't. Even after six months, as soon as you saw me you knew in your heart that we were meant to be."

"I'm so glad too because I love the way you kiss me. I'm sorry to bring this up during such an intimate moment between us but Paige kisses like she's holding something under her bottom lip."

_Maya laughs._

"Something like what?"

"I don't know a hamster or something."

"A hamster!"

"Yeah one of those little ones."

_Emily and Maya are dying laughing. _

"And you still kissed her?"

"Well I thought this can only get better."

"A fucking hamster! Oh my god, now every time people see Paige they're going to picture a fucking hamster in her mouth! This keeps getting better and better!"

_They laugh some more. So much so their bodies are shaking and they're turning red._

"Maya! Now that's all I can see is my mouth getting closer to hers and a hamster about to attack me!"

"Oh baby, the only thing that is going to enter your mouth from my mouth is my tongue."

"Mmmm. You have no idea how much I love kissing you. No one has ever kissed me like that. You just know what you're doing and you're so confident that I so want your tongue in my mouth."

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're talking about this!"

"Look Maya, I haven't laughed like this in months! It feels amazing!"

"Just like my tongue?"

"Just like your tongue."

**Narrator POV**

_Emily and Maya kiss more passionately this time. Tongues entering, mouths open, lips pressed firmly together. This is how a kiss was meant to be shared between two people. This is what passion is supposed to look like. This is what happens when two people truly love each other and truly belong together. I'd tell Marlene and Andy this but they're too busy eating Cheetos and licking the cheese off their fingers. Marlene is having hallucinations about hamsters and Andy is writing them into the script! Oh, so that's how Paige ended up kissing like she's holding a hamster in her mouth! But still Paige is supposed to get the girl? No way, that's just crazy!_

"Maya, there's something I need to tell you."

"This sounds serious."

"It is. I know who 'A' is."

"You what!"

"There was this Masquerade Ball that 'A' made us go to. The girls and I decided that at midnight we were done once and for all. So we went to the ball trying to see if anything looked suspicious but with everyone wearing masks, it was hard to tell who 'A' was supposed to be. We thought that the person wearing the swan dress would be our best bet because we found a feather from the dress in this creepy motel room. We also found all this evidence of how 'A' kept track of us all. So at midnight we went to go back to the motel but we couldn't find Spencer. It turns out 'A' had her."

"Oh my god, that must have been awful for her."

"It was. So we get in Hannah's car and drive to the motel and guess who we almost smash into."

"Spencer and 'A'?"

"Yep. So 'A' goes off the road and Spencer jumps out of the car. 'A' stops the car to go running after Spencer and Hannah floors it right at 'A'. She slams on the breaks just in time. We get out of the car and take off the hoodie. Guess who?"

"Who, who?"

"Mona."

"Are you fucking kidding me! You mean I left Rosewood for six months because of fucking Mona!"

"Yeah, but she had help. She claims that she's not the real 'A'. She claims she's 'A's helper."

"I left Rosewood for six months because of threatening texts that I got from fucking Mona!"

"Pretty much."

"I could squash Mona with my pinky toe for Christ's sake! I can't believe that's who I was running from. Now I'm pissed! Where is she now?"

"She's in Radley Sanitarium. She served no jail time because she was found mentally incompetent to stand trial."

"Mentally incompetent my ass! I'm going to pay little miss 'A' a visit then she'll be mentally incompetent!"

"Maya, you can't. We can't go there. We have to watch our backs especially if there are more 'A's out there."

"Damn it Emily! Why do you have to be right?"

_Maya lies on her back as Emily tries to calm her down. She places her head on her chest to help ease her breathing. When she finally does, she puts her hand on the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss._

"What was that for?"

"It calmed you down now didn't it?"

"Yeah Em, it did. Thank you. I'm just perplexed by all this. Jesus, Marlene and Andy sure know how to fuck everything up by writing while they're high as a kite, don't they?"

"Looks like it."

"Mona is 'A'. That's the lamest bullshit I've ever heard. That's even lamer than hamster Paige!"

"The fact is, 'A' is still out there. Remember, I told you Mona said that she's working for 'A'."

"Yeah well I think Marlene and Andy are working for 'A' too. It's just like 'A' to have something sickening like hamster Paige ending up with you!"

"I agree."

"You know how we're gonna know who's under those hoodies?" asks Maya.

"No how?"

"Just go to your local 7-11 and see who's scarfing down all the Cheetos!"

_Emily and Maya laugh. They laugh out loud because Mona and Cheetos kept them apart. Once they are able to reign themselves in_ _Maya pulls Emily in close to her and says,_

"Ya know what? Despite Mona and Cheetos, this is one of the most romantic moments we've ever shared; making love in front of the fireplace on a bed of blankets. I wish we could do this every night."

"Me too. It's too bad the fire went out though. It's a bit chilly in here."

"Get closer to me. Put these blankets over us. There, how's that?"

"Perfect. Just like you."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Maya."

_Emily and Maya fall back to sleep. They are in no hurry to rush into the morning. Maya has to walk across the way to face her parents and hope they forgive her for running away. Emily and Maya have to face this 'A' thing head on knowing that both their lives have been threatened if they chose to stay together. They will face all of this, just not right now._

**_Time to get up…_**

_Emily can feel the chill in the air once again so she wakes up Maya to tell her she's taking a shower. They need to get ready to face their demons. Emily showers first while Maya makes some coffee for them. When Emily is done, Maya takes her shower. Luckily Spencer left them some clothes to change into. Emily makes them some toast, nothing special, just something to hold them over. When Maya is done she joins Emily but not for long as there is a knock on the door. Emily gets up to answer it. When she opens the door, she finds herself looking at Paige._

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you Emily. I couldn't leave things the way they were."

"If you're looking to get into Emily's pants, I already did. Marlene and Andy chose Cheetos and a wicked high over you. Sorry Paige but no one is gonna save you now."

"Maya. Paige come in."

_Maya leans in to Emily and whispers,_

"Hamster."

"Damn it Maya! Now that's all I'm gonna see when she's talking to me."

"Good."

"So, what's up Paige?"

_Emily tries to focus on not looking at Paige's mouth. "Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Emily, don't look!" she demands to herself._

"Emily, things ended weirdly on the train. I felt like everyone was ganging up on me. I know your friends all love you and Maya together but you can't just pretend that you and I never happened."

"Ah, I beg to differ. Marlene and Andy pretty much pretended that I didn't exist. So, not feeling too sorry for you right now," interjects Maya.

"Paige, honestly you're barking up the wrong tree. Maya was put through hell and she didn't deserve it."

"I guess not. But it still doesn't mean we…"

"There is no 'we'. There never will be a 'we'. Paige, I really do appreciate that you listened to me. I needed to say all those things I said to you. But Maya is alive and well and right there. I choose Maya."

"But Emily…"

"No Paige. If you can't accept us then we can't be friends."

_Maya is silently cheering. _

"Paige, I told you to stay away from Emily and I meant it."

"Emily I'm not giving up. I'm never going to give up."

"That's your choice. But I choose Maya."

"Paige, I think you should go," suggests Maya.

"Please Paige, go."

_Paige leaves Emily and Maya together. It didn't go at all how she thought it would. She felt humiliated. They're not going to get away with that! Paige is developing her own plan and she's going to have her Pailys help her._

"Oh my god Emily, how did you even keep a straight face?"

"It wasn't easy, believe me. You're right; she has something going on under her bottom lip."

"Told you."

"Yep you did."

_Emily and Maya sit on the couch. Emily puts her head on Maya's shoulder. She picks up her cell phone and notices a text. She sits up straight to read it. _

"What is it Emily?"

"It's from 'A'."

"Well what does it say?"

**"You know that old saying, two body bags are better than one."**

"What's that supposed to me?"

"It means two of us are going to die."

**But which two?**

**Stay tuned…**

**So what do you think Paige is holding in her mouth? I would love to hear your answers!**

*****Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form suggesting that Marlene and Andy do drugs but they might eat some Cheetos from time to time. So please don't go off on me. I'm saying that the writing just doesn't make sense!*****


	4. I See

**"Halloween Redo Reloaded"**

**I noticed something about PLL that I hadn't noticed in the past. Did you?**

**Will Hollywood ever change?**

**Everything I'm about to say is what you've been thinking however the only difference is I'm saying it out loud.**

**Remember this is the story with the sarcastic tone…**

**Chapter 4: I See…**

**_In the last chapter…_**

_Emily and Maya fall back to sleep. They are in no hurry to rush into the morning. Maya has to walk across the way to face her parents and hope they forgive her for running away. Emily and Maya have to face this 'A' thing head on knowing that both their lives have been threatened if they have chosen to stay together. They will face all of this, just not right now…_

**MPOV**

_I say good bye to Emily knowing that we probably won't see each other for a couple of days. I have no idea how my parents are going to react to me being unmissing. Hopefully they will understand so I can start being a teenager again. We're going to have to reregister me at school and since I'm six months behind I'm sure I'm going to need to be tutored. Let's hope Spencer has some free time. Well, here goes nothing…_

_My parents are mad at me but more so they're thrilled that I'm okay. I tell them what I can without mentioning 'A' and they seem pretty understanding. I talk to them about feeling like I didn't fit in and they seemed to buy it but I know none of you did. I start school on Monday and hopefully everything will fall back into place. _

_It's been two days since I've seen Emily so I ask my parents if I can spend the day with her. They are being supportive and give me their blessing. I call Em to tell her the good news. I pick her up in my car that I haven't driven in six months and take her into town. We walk around getting coffee, going shopping and just hanging out but I can't shake this feeling that something isn't quite right in Rosewood. _

_We walk some more, we talk some more and while we stop for lunch it hits me… _

"Maya what is it?"

"Something has been bothering me all afternoon."

"What?"

"This town, it changed while I was gone."

"How do you mean?"

"It used to be just me and my parents but you never saw my parents so really it was just me."

"Just you what?"

"Emily, everywhere we go I see…"

"You see what?"

"I see…black people."

"Hey where have I heard that before? It sounds like something I heard in a movie."

"It's dead people Em, I see dead people."

"Oh yeah!"

"Anyway there's been at least one black person excluding me everywhere we went today. Did you notice that?"

"Not until you pointed it out. Oh my god!"

"What, what is it?"

"Well, now that I'm thinking about it, there's at least one black person in every school club and athletic program."

"Wait. You mean to tell me there's a black person on the swim team?"

"Yep and Spencer just joined the Academic Team and there's one black person on that too. But he or she, I can't remember which it is, never says anything. He or she is just there."

"Wow! So when Marlene and Andy thought they got rid of me another black person showed up in Rosewood and he didn't fare too well either. I guess the fans must've pointed out that it appears there can only be one black person at a time in Rosewood. And that black person has to go missing or get killed off in order for a new black person to be let in Rosewood!"

"Sounds like Rosewood and Sunnydale have something in common. When one slayer dies another must emerge," Emily observes.

"Sounds like it. But why is the name Kendra popping into my head?"

"I don't know."

"That name seems so familiar to me."

"Kendra. Hmmm. I'm not sure but you're right it is familiar."

"My guess, Kendra was probably another black person on a predominantly white show who gets killed off for no apparent reason."

"Or, she was killed off to make room for another white girl."

"Oh Em! You're really getting it!"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No! You just get where we're coming from. That's all I'm saying."

"But how does the new black person get into Rosewood?" asks Emily sounding a bit confused.

"It's like a lottery. If your number comes up then you get to be the new black person."

"So how do you explain more than one black person at one time in Rosewood?

"It's called political correctness."

"Oh, so after the fans called Marlene and Andy out on their unpcness, they had no choice but to try and prove the fans wrong so they put a black person in every scene."

"Exactly."

"Maya everything you said makes perfect sense."

**Narrator POV**

_Emily and Maya continue talking and having lunch when Hannah comes in and approaches Emily and Maya._

"Hey you two!"

"Hey Hannah," they say in unison.

"I was just noticing something about the two of you. You know what you guys are?"

"No. What?" asks Emily.

"You're so…Emaya!"

"Emaya? What do you mean?"

"You make a beautiful couple, everything about the two of you is beautiful…you're Emaya!"

_Just then Paige walks in with her friends._

"Well if we're Emaya and Emaya means beautiful then what's Paily mean?" asks Maya sarcastically.

"Maya," Emily scolds.

"Paily is the opposite of Emaya, see Emaya," Hannah laughs.

_They all laugh together. They find this really funny and know it's true. Even Emily finds the humor in it because she too sees how beautiful Emaya truly is._

"I mean think about it…if you had the choice of being called Emaya or being called Paily, which would you choose?" asks Hannah.

_Emily and Maya look at each other and respond together,_

"Emaya."

"Of course! So let's take a poll. Excuse me everyone, sorry to interrupt your lunch but I have a very important question to ask all of you. If you were going to follow a ship meaning a relationship between two people, would you choose to follow the ship named Emaya or would you choose to follow the ship named Paily? On the count of three, just yell out Emaya or Paily. Ready? One, Two, Three!"

"EMAYA!" shouts the entire restaurant.

"See, I told you guys Emaya is beautiful!"

"You definitely did tell us along with the whole entire restaurant. Not embarrassing at all," blushes Emily.

"I think it's so cool that the people of Rosewood choose Emaya over Paily," interjects Maya.

"Like I said, Emaya is beautiful! Well I have to go now. So I'll see ya later, Emaya," says Hannah smiling.

_ They say their goodbyes to Hannah when Maya says,_

"Oh great, is she eating here cuz I don't think I could stomach my lunch if she is."

"You mean Paige?"

"Why couldn't Marlene and Andy put **her** in a body bag?"

"Maya, be nice. She's with her other friends."

"You mean the Pailys. You think there are enough body bags for them too?"

"Maya!"

"I'm kidding." _But not really._

"Yeah and one of those friends just happens to be black," notices Emily.

"Like we didn't see that one coming," points out Maya.

_They both laugh because it's so true! Paige sees them and makes the right choice to leave but her black friend stays. She actually walks over to Emily and Maya._

"Hey Emily. Hey Maya."

"Hey black girl from the Halloween store whose name escapes me at the moment what's up?" asks Emily.

"I was just talking to Paige and I have to say I had no idea that you two went out on and off for a year."

"We didn't. That's not even possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Cuz she dated **me** on and off for about a year and we've been together longer," corrects Maya.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering."

"Actually Paige and I dated for about a month, month and a half if that and I really wouldn't call what we did over those six months when Maya was gone dating."

"Really, what would you call it?" asks Maya curiously.

"Amusing."

_Everyone laughs cuz that really was a good one by Emily._

"Not to change the subject but kind of, why don't you have any black friends?" asks Maya.

"Have you ever seen two black people hanging out on a predominantly white show? Have you seen Pretty Little Liars?" asks the black girl from the Halloween store whose name escapes me at the moment with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wow, you're right," agrees Maya.

"So Maya, you wanna break the mold and hang out sometime?" asks the black girl from the Halloween store whose name escapes me at the moment.

"Yeah sure that would be nice. But just because we're black doesn't mean I wanna listen to hip hop or Rhianna. Okay?"

"Ha ha ha, no problem. See ya at school? Maybe we'll have a class together," suggests the black girl from the Halloween store whose name escapes me at the moment.

"I doubt that. You know there can only be one black person per classroom and we already have the token Asian."

"Very funny Maya."

"Actually it's not at all funny, it's actually very very sad."

"She's so right. But I really do have to get going. See ya later."

"See ya black girl from the Halloween store whose name escapes me at the moment."

"Maya, you guys are so right. I can't believe I never noticed."

"It's fine. We're used to it by now. But it still doesn't change the suckness of it."

"Yeah I agree. Token Asian, really? You so owe me for that."

"Mmmm. And I can't wait to pay up this weekend!"

**To be continued…**

**I felt it had to be said. You all noticed, didn't you?**

**The part about the lottery I got from someone's tumblr. Heather somebody did this whole thing about it. Everything she said made perfect sense. It's too bad though cuz it just goes to show you that Hollywood really hasn't changed all that much, now has it…**

****If any of you can think of any inconsistencies with the show especially with Emily, Maya and Paige, please let me know in a review or PM me. Thanks**!***


	5. Emaya Nation

**"****Halloween Reloaded****"**

**Hey y'all, I think this story is in need of an update and a rating change. I have some ideas for this story and as you know, I like to infuse sexy time but I don't want to offend the T rated readers. So after a long absence, here you go…**

**So here's to the new M Rating for this story!**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**Remember…sarcasm…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Emaya Nation**

"Ha ha ha, no problem. See ya at school? Maybe we'll have a class together," suggests the girl from the Halloween store whose name escapes me at the moment.

"I doubt that. You know there can only be one black person per classroom and we already have the token Asian."

"Very funny Maya."

"Actually it's not at all funny, it's actually very very sad."

"She's so right. But I really do have to get going. See ya later."

"See ya girl from the Halloween store whose name escapes me at the moment."

"Maya, you guys are so right. I can't believe I never noticed."

"It's fine. We're used to it by now. But it still doesn't change the suckness of it."

"Yeah I agree. Token Asian, really? You so owe me for that."

"Mmmm. And I can't wait to pay up this weekend!"

**Later that weekend at Emily's house…**

_Emily sits on her desk chair while Maya leans up against Emily's bed._

"Sooo, where are your parents?" asks Maya hoping for a particular answer.

"They're out."

"For how long?"

"Long enough."

"Long enough for what?" asks Maya already knowing what Emily is going to say.

"Close the door, lock it and I'll tell you."

_Maya does what's she's told with a smile on her face knowing what's to come…_

"What are you up to Miss Fields?"

"Now come over here and I'll tell you."

_Maya sash shays over to Emily standing in front of her while she remains seated on her desk chair._

"Am I about to pay up?"

"Oh yeah you are. You owe me big, now come over here."

_Maya straddles Emily standing over her not sitting on her lap just yet…_

"Is this what you want? Me over you?"

"No. I want you **on** me."

"Oh Emily, who knew paying up was going to be so fucking amazing for both of us."

_Emily puts her hands on Maya's bodacious bottom, squeezing and slapping bringing an "oh really" smile to Maya's lips. She pulls her down to sit on her lap encouraging her to rub against her. Maya is only too happy to oblige. She leans down to Emily's ear to whisper,_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

_To which Emily replies,_

"Are you sure you're ready to give me this?"

"Oh baby, you know I am."

_Maya sweeps her hand behind Emily's head bringing her lips to hers, keeping them there…beginning her pay back. Emily's hands stroke Maya's back, lifting her shirt to get a feel of her soft, smooth, milk chocolateness. Emily wants more and she gets it by helping Maya out of her obstruction. Maya continues to thrust Emily with slow, intense rocking making Emily sit up straighter pressing Maya as close to her as she possibly can. Their mouths collide, their lips seal, their tongues tantalize. The feel of Maya against her body makes her tingle in forbidden places but she is wired to Maya's touch so those places are never forbidden for her…_

_Emily slides her hands over Maya's hardened nipples bringing a satisfied smile to her face. She needs to touch them without this barrier between them so she unclasps this unnecessary novelty dropping it to the floor. Maya sits up straight while Emily leans back in her chair bringing her hands to cup her breasts. Watching them jiggle from her touch. She glides her thumbs over her peaks feeling their firmness, licking her lips, getting ready for her pay back. Maya's head falls back making her breasts push closer to Emily's salivating mouth. Emily's eyes grow dark as she unleashes her hunger onto Maya's projecting vertex. She sucks in her supple breast pulling and scraping ravishing her. Emily watches Maya open her mouth calling to the gods praising her skillfulness as she circles her nipple with her tongue, flicking it from side to side, up and down, snatching it with her teeth tugging slowly until she hears her Maya call for her. Emily works her other breast and nipple just as expertly. Flicking, licking, circling, biting, tugging and rapturing her with the flair of a champion. _

_Maya rips off Emily's shirt, pulling her bra up over her head, then grabbing her face in her hands staring a message into those deep brown eyes, _

"I'm the one who needs to pay up. **I **owe **you** Emily."

_Maya gets up off of her lap giving Emily the support she needs to rise from her chair. She unbuttons Emily's jeans, unzips and slides them aggressively down her body taking her panties with them. Emily stands naked before her. _

"Oh Emily, you are one beautiful girl and you are all mine. Lie down on that bed so I can pay you back in full."

_Excitement overcomes Emily's body as she lies down on her back waiting for her lover to fulfill her carnal desire. Maya strips out of the rest of her clothes and crawls over her baby, her long dark hair flows to the side out of the way of her body fusing with Emily's. Their damp centers rub against each other as their mouths massage their lips and their hands grab and scratch and knead each other's bodies. Maya drops to the side of Emily her fingers trailing down to the crease between her legs as they open at their own volition. Maya's fingers find her wet hole entering with ease expanding her while her thumb rubs her clit. Emily's pussy is so cooperative opening wider while her hips arch to meet Maya's hand. Maya strokes her aggressively wanting her to cum with all of her fierceness. Emily doesn't suppress her moans, she lets out Maya's and fucks and oh gods as Maya flicks her clit madly eliciting an extended barrage of screams! Maya can feel the warmth drooling down her hand, she can feel the stickiness, she can feel her baby's pussy swelling getting ready to unleash a climax of elation!_

_And it's wonderful! Maya scoots down basking in the glistening gush of her girl! Her mouth takes over for her hand licking, sucking, swallowing her sweet delicious juices. Her face is shining from Emily's flood of love. Now it's Maya who moans licking all around her face, diving in for more, moving her head from side to side as Emily pushes her pussy deep into Maya's open thirsty mouth. She licks and kisses and sucks until she is completely satisfied that she has Emily all paid up!_

_Maya kisses up Emily who wraps her arms around her girl. Maya's lips probe Emily's as her tongue slips into her mouth meeting hers so she can taste what Maya has just done to her. Maya's hand massages Emily's breast while their mouths continue their quest of love._

_Maya holds Emily close not letting her give her the pleasure she just gave to her baby._

"Maya, I want to love you too."

"And you will, just not now. That was for you, and all I want to do at this moment is hold you close to me."

"Oh babe, how did I end up with such an incredible girlfriend, best friend and lover?"

"I'm gonna guess it's because once you go black you never go back."

"Maya!"

"Well, I am black and Paige isn't right?"

Emily laughs, "I'll never go back."

"Then, I guess I was right."

"Oh Maya, you **are **the love of my life."

"You know what else they say…"

"No I don't what?"

"Once you go Asian you never go… Wait. Once you go Asian you never go… Hold on, I've got this. Once you go Asian you never go… Damn it! Let's just say I'm never letting you go."

"You're a nut you know that. But I love it. I love you. We are Emaya."

"Ya know everyone's rooting for Emaya."

"Well when you've got salsa3344 and desshaje and sereniticherish and all those other authors who really care about Emaya we can't give up on each other. We can't give up on Emaya Nation."

"Emaya Nation. I love it! I love you," says Maya sweetly.

_They kiss lovingly about to switch it into a more heated exchange when Maya pulls away…_

"Em, this is all so amazing and exciting being with you, holding you and loving you but I took a huge risk coming back. I defied 'A'. And then you got that text saying two body bags are better than one. 'A' is still a threat that we can't ignore."

"I know. I've been thinking about that. 'A' could be anywhere and retaliate at any time. But if we let 'A' control our destiny then we might as well call it quits right now."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. 'A' has no idea what resilience is. You and me, we get it and we will prevail. Emily, 'A' can't use a threat against you or me anymore, 'A' is powerless. But if we keep secrets from each other, then 'A' gets the power back. If you get a text from 'A' telling you something about me, you have to confront me about it. Don't be afraid. And I will do the same for you. Sometimes we grow so afraid of the truth that we'll do anything to keep it hidden. Promise me you won't fear the truth."

"I promise. Anytime I get a text from 'A' I will tell you. But what if a family member is threatened?"

"It doesn't matter. We can only protect them if we both know of the danger."

"I wish I had thought about all that before 'A' forced you out of my life."

"You were under a lot of pressure. You did what you felt you had to do to protect me. I won't ever forget that."

"It just sucks that we have to live on alert like this. To always be aware that danger can lurk in any corner at any time."

"I know but it's the choice we're making to stay together. We're not going to let Emaya Nation down. We're not going to let us, Emaya, down."

"I love you Maya St. Germain."

"I love you Emily Fields."

_They kiss softly letting a smile form on their faces because they know that kiss is going to lead to more sexy time. But Maya needs to be sure of something first,_

"Sooo, when do your parents get back?"

"I think we have a couple more hours."

"Then I think I'm ready for your love."

"Mmm, I am so ready to give you my love."

_Emily rolls Maya onto her back nuzzling her neck while Maya holds her close digging her nails into her back with one hand while sliding her other hand down to her toned bottom squeezing and molding her forcing a suppressed moan from Emily. Maya continues to feel Emily from the back while Emily bites her shoulder, her collarbone, her breast and her nipple. Maya releases her hold of Emily so she can move further down, biting the top of her crease, snatching her clit sucking it to just the right firmness flicking it with her tongue enjoying the feel of it against her mouth. She makes Maya orgasm but she's far from done with her. Her mouth moves lower tugging on her silky brown lips, slipping her tongue in, tugging again until Maya lets out a set of rhythmic vocals. Maya's pussy is ready for Emily's agile fingers to sweep inside of her. And that's just what Emily does, probing in and out building her up to release her sweet gooeyness all over her. She touches her expertly knowing just where to stroke her into a cataclysmic eruption of love! Emily feeds on her girl, not letting one gush or drop be wasted. She topples herself onto Maya kissing her gently,_

"Now, we're even."

"Mmm. Hmm."

_They lie in each other's arms keeping the other safe from whatever 'A' thinks can come between them but Emaya is going to fight 'A' to the end. They are not going to give up on their love for anything or anyone…_

**_Back in town…_**

_Paige gets a text,_

**If you want Emily all to yourself**

**I can make that happen for you.**

**But first you need to do something for me.**

**Go to the cemetery.**

**Wait at Alison DeLaurentis' grave.**

**Be there at 8pm.**

**If you're late, Emaya Nation wins.**

**-A**

_Paige, desperate to have Emily back in her arms and in her good graces knows what she has to do. She goes home and gets ready to meet this person who calls themselves 'A'. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_**I hope you enjoyed a little sarcasm and a little sexy time and a little Emaya Nation time._**

**Coming Up****:**

**Paige meets 'A'.**

**What will she have to do for 'A'?**

**How will Emaya stay safe from Paige and 'A'?**

**Stay Tuned….**


	6. Emily and Maya Play Detective

**"****Halloween Reloaded****"**

**Okay here's your update. Of course you'll be getting some Emaya fun, some Emaya play, some Emaya sarcasm, some Emaya drama and lots of Emaya sexy time.**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**Sexy time is very mature. Please read the T rated "Halloween Redo" version of this story if explicit sexy time is not your thing. Aggressive language is also used. You have been warned…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Emily and Maya Play Detective**

_They lie in each other's arms keeping the other safe from whatever 'A' thinks can come between them but Emaya is going to fight 'A' to the end. They are not going to give up on their love for anything or anyone…_

**_Back in town…_**

_Paige gets a text,_

**If you want Emily all to yourself**

**I can make that happen for you.**

**But first you need to do something for me.**

**Go to the cemetery.**

**Wait at Alison DeLaurentis' grave.**

**Be there at 8pm.**

**If you're late, Emaya Nation wins.**

**-A**

_Paige, desperate to have Emily back in her arms and in her good graces knows what she has to do. She goes home and gets ready to meet this person who calls themselves 'A'. _

**_Meanwhile at the Fields…_**

_Emily and Maya are sound asleep in each other's arms when they are suddenly awakened by car doors slamming shut._

"Shit. Maya! Get up! My parents just got home!"

"Huh, what?"

"My parents! They're home!"

"Shit!"

"That's what I said! Get dressed! Hurry!"

_They climb out of bed putting on their clothes as fast as they can._

"Hey that's mine. Yours is over there," Emily points to her bed post.

"I thought this bra felt a little roomy."

"Cute. Oh my god Maya I hear them coming up the stairs. Quick, unlock the door while I make the bed and then come help me!"

"Okay, okay."

_Maya carefully unlocks the door trying not to make a sound. They make the bed with a quick pull of the sheets and blankets throwing the bedspread over the top trying to cover up any noticeable wrinkles. Emily falls on the bed with a book while Maya climbs on the window seat while trying desperately to yank her headphones out of her bag plugging them into her phone. And before you know it there's a knock on Emily's bedroom door just before it opens slowly._

"Hey, are you home?"

"Hey mom. Is dad with you?"

"Yes. He's downstairs getting something to eat."

_Mrs. Fields walks into Emily's room. _

"Oh, hi Maya. I didn't see you over there."

_Maya takes out her headphones and says hello while Mrs. Fields approaches Emily's bed sitting on the edge of it to talk to her._

"What's up mom?"

Mrs. Fields whispers, "You too weren't fooling around in here were you?"

"Mom! We've had this conversation a million times. I get it," Emily whispers loudly back embarrassed by her question.

_All of a sudden Maya's eyes grow wide as she sees her panties on the floor under Mrs. Fields foot. She checks her waistband realizing that in their hurried state she forgot to put them on! Maya gets up slipping her jeans down her hips to show Emily what she's missing. Now Emily's eyes have widened._

"Is everything okay Emily?"

"Yeah, yes, why do you ask?"

"Well because your face looks like you just remembered something."

"I did. I did. I need a book that I left at Maya's house to study for my test. Would it be okay if we went over there to look for it? I have to get a descent grade so my average stays up."

"I like how your thinking. Sure, you two go on ahead and I'll get dinner ready."

"That's okay mom I already ate."

"She sure did. Your daughter has quite the appetite. She just dug right in. It was definitely a sight to see."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

_The girls can't help but giggle as Mrs. Fields walks out of her room._

"Maya! What the fuck!"

"I'm dying here! That was so fucking funny!"

_Maya grabs her panties and her bag still laughing about poor Mrs. Fields and off they go to Maya's house but while they are on their way, they spy Paige headed somewhere looking like she's on a mission._

Maya is driving and says, "What is she up too? I'm following her."

"Maya! No! I don't want to get in the middle of something with the two of you!"

"What? I'm just following her. I'm not going to beat her up, at least not today anyway."

"Maya!"

"I'm kidding." _But not really. _"I plan on using my fist for something much better a little later on," she says eye sexing the fuck out of Emily.

"You are so bad and I can't wait," Emily smiles back with a sexy eyebrow arch.

"Where the hell is she going?" Maya asks.

"There's nothing out here but the cemetery and I don't want to go in there with all those dead bodies! I can't believe she would go to the cemetery to meet someone!"

"This keeps getting better and better. Looks like the only girl Paige can get is a corpse cuz they can't tell her what a sucky kisser she is!"

"Maya! It wasn't that bad."

"What? You're such a fucking liar Em."

"I know. You're right. She just doesn't even come close to you in that category or any category for that matter."

"What do you mean any category?"

"It's just an expression, that's all."

"Mmm. Hmm."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pulling over and we're gonna go through the other gate so she can't see us."

"Shit Maya. Do we really have to go in there? It's so creepy especially at this time of night."

"Em, she's up to something and somehow I bet it's about us. I can feel it. Let's go."

"Fine."

_They grab a flashlight out of Maya's car and make their way into the cemetery. Emily is practically on top of Maya as they carefully follow the dark path of headstones. Closer and closer they get to their intended target, Paige McCullers. Maya stops suddenly as she sees something._

"Em, look over there. She's talking to someone. We need to get a better view so we can see who it is."

"Why? What does it matter? This place is getting to me. I mean Halloween just ended and I feel like we're being watched."

"Em, you're imagining things because you're scared. We're in a cemetery in the pitch black. I'm a little freaked too but not enough to keep me from finding out what she's up to."

"Then go. Hurry up so we can get the fuck out of here."

_They cautiously continue towards Paige and the other person. They are just out of sight but what they see terrifies them both. _

"Fuck Em, it's a black hoodie."

"She's meeting up with 'A'?"

"That's messed up. She's part of this whole thing? Now I'm pissed."

Emily grabs Maya's arm, "Don't. Don't do anything."

_Maya gives Emily a look but realizes that if they want to know what's going on, they need to stay back. The black hoodie hands Paige something and then runs away into the night leaving her alone in the darkness. _

"We need to get back to our car before she leaves."

_But as they make their way back, Emily steps on a stick making a snapping sound which attracts Paige's attention. _

"Shit."

"Get down now," Maya whispers.

_Maya falls on top of Emily keeping her as close to the ground as possible. Paige walks near them looking around but when she starts hearing sounds in the darkness she gives up the search and heads back to her car._

_Emily and Maya let out their held breaths. They look at each other and can't help but laugh at their bumbling sleuthing. _

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Maya insists.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

**_At the St. Germains…_**

_Emily and Maya wash their hands and face of the dirt they got on them from lying on the ground hiding from Paige in the cemetery. They then fall onto Maya's bed laughing hysterically about their close call but soon they are sobered up by what they witnessed, by 'A'._

"What do you think 'A' gave to Paige?" asks Emily.

"I don't know but I can't stop this feeling like it has something to do with you and me. I mean, 'A' threatened both of us and now 'A' is in cahoots with Paige? Em, Paige still wants you and 'A' is pissed that I came back. I wouldn't doubt for a second if that little meeting was about breaking us up."

"I was thinking that too. Paige is different now. She has this darkness in her eyes. It's kind of sinister."

"I don't know what we should be more concerned about, 'A', Paige or 'A' and Paige. That's one fucked up team."

"So, how are we going to figure out what 'A' gave to her?"

"I think we have to let her play out her hand and then maybe we can figure it out. But promise me something."

"Anything. What?"

"That you will never be alone with that crazy psycho bitch."

"Maya, you know you don't ever have to worry about that."

"Good. Now kiss me before I have to bring you home."

"I can do that."

_Maya rolls onto Emily kissing her with open mouth, joined lips and roaming tongue. The kiss intensifies with soft moans and wandering hands until Emily's phone beeps ruining the moment._

"It's my mom. She wants to know why it's taking so long."

"Tell her the truth. We followed Paige to the cemetery. We watched an exchange between her and 'A'. And now we're making out but soon we'll be having sex."

"Maya! You are too much! I'll say we just found the book and you are helping me with some notes and I'll be home in an hour."

"Really, we're taking notes?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you where to touch me and you're going to do it."

"I like your version of note taking."

"I sent the text and she said okay so let's get to fucking."

"Anything you say baby, anything you say."

**_Meanwhile at the McCullers…_**

_Paige goes to her room locking the door behind her. She turns on her light, takes off her shoes and coat and sits on her bed. She's holding a flash drive. She's looking at it wondering what could possibly be on it that could destroy Emily and Maya. As she's thinking about it, her mouth forms an evil smile and a lecherous look commandeers her eyes. She walks over to her desk, sits down and turns on her laptop. She inserts the flash drive into the computer. She waits for the file to download and then she clicks "open". _

**_Back at the St. Germains…_**

"Damn girl, our clothes are filthy. We better wash them before you go home."

"I guess you're right."

"Come on. We'll strip in the laundry room and have some fun at the same time."

"Are you going to fuck me on the washing machine?"

"Oh yeah. I can't wait for the spin cycle."

"You are such a perve."

"Oh please, I saw the excitement in your eyes. You can barely wait to get to the basement."

"You're right. So why are we wasting time talking about it. Let's go."

_Emily and Maya head down to the basement laundry room. They take off all of their clothes throwing them into the washing machine. _

"This thing is hard and cold. I don't think I want to do it here."

"Well, we just redid the other side of the basement turning it into what my parents call the guest bedroom."

"And what do you call it?"

"The 'smoosh' room."

"I love it and I love you."

_Maya turns on some Robin Thicke, while Emily turns down the bed. When Maya turns around all she sees is a perfect caramel colored body lying back waiting for her to "smoosh" her. _

"Could you make yourself any more tempting than you already are?"

_"_Could you maybe stop talking with your mouth of yours so it can attend to more pressing matters like my pussy?"

"Oh baby, the things this mouth is going to do to you."

"I know and I can't wait."

_Maya climbs on the bed climbing over Emily lowering her body just enough so that her nipples graze over Emily's with a side to side and up and down motion. Emily smiles from the pleasure Maya brings to her but she wants that mouth on her body so she puts her hands on the back of her head gently forcing her mouth to her breast. Maya cooperates fully by opening her mouth pulling on her flesh, flicking her nipples grabbing more flesh with her teeth all the while looking up at Emily to see her reaction to her oral mastery. Emily does not disappoint as she throws her arms back arching into Maya's mouth. Maya squeezes forcing her nipple into an erectness giving her more to flick and tug. She works the other breast just as expertly while Emily sounds off with "Mmmms and Oh babes and Mayas"… _

"You liked that."

"You know I did. That mouth of yours is incredible."

_Maya hovers over Emily's mouth kissing her top lip then her bottom lip then she pulls up slightly sliding her tongue towards Emily who slides her tongue towards Maya pressing them against one another. Maya's lips wrap around Emily's tongue sucking on it until she pulls away. Their tongues clash again but this time Emily sucks on Maya's until she pulls away. Their lips fit perfectly between each other's. Their mouths open and their tongues meet and then their lips meet and then again and again and again…_

"Mmm, babe, I love kissing you."

"Mmm. Hmm," is all Maya has time for.

_She kisses down Emily's torso licking and grabbing flesh along the way. She stops at the top of her slit kissing her gently but she gets a glint in her eye and a devious smile as she knows exactly what she going to give Emily. She settles herself between Emily's extended legs spreading her outer lips so she can run her tongue over her pussy, exploring and teasing her to the point that she gasps and squeals and is ready to scream out in passion. The more she explores Emily with her tongue, the more aroused Emily becomes…_

"You like it when I touch you there."

"You know I do. Don't stop, keep going, please Maya."

_Maya keeps her folds parted allowing her wet pussy to flow her juices onto her tongue. Nothing, not any kind of fantasy, or imagination could have prepared Emily for the divine sensations that she experiences with Maya. The more Maya licks and sucks her pussy the more she wants to do the same to Maya but she would have to wait her turn as Maya isn't quite done with her. Maya raises her head showing Emily's juices glistening on her lips and chin, as she smiles and maneuvers her face back into Emily's pussy…_

"Oh babe! How can you get me to do that every time! Oh yeah, with that fucking spectacular mouth of yours!"

_Her pussy is so wet and warm, and filled with her love potion and her aroma is so erotic. Maya instinctively guides her tongue into Emily's pussy so she can tongue fuck her as Emily responds by gyrating her hips and grinding her pussy into Maya's face. Maya moves to her clit taking it into her mouth, sucking it while she fills Emily's pussy with as many fingers as she can manage. She scoops them against her walls coaxing her vagina to expand wider and wider. And when it reaches its widest point, Maya slips her whole hand in. Emily's pussy surrounds Maya up to the top of her wrist as she plunges in deeper and deeper inciting a barrage of "Oh my gods and fuck mes and ahhhs and ooohs and Mayas". But much to Maya's surprise and delight Emily scoots up taking hold of Maya's forearm helping her to fuck her faster and harder and deeper bringing her to an eruption of mass proportion! She cums and cums unable to stop herself as her body stiffens and she is rocked with an orgasm that shakes her entire body. Maya's hand slowly slips itself from her warm cavern shining with her fluids dripping with her cum…_

"Oh babe I love you so much."

"I love you too baby and you're gonna love this."

_Maya plops herself on top of Emily feeling her wetness against her belly smooshing it against her mocha skin as she lets Emily taste her own goodness taking her fingers into her mouth sucking her juices down while Maya licks up to her wrist swallowing her decadent Emily…_

**_Back at the McCullers…_**

_Several images pop up on her screen, one after the other making Paige's smile widen and her eyes turn even darker. She rubs her hands together, her mind moving at the speed of light as a plan begins to form in that wretched head of hers…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming Up****:**

**Paige threatens to expose the pictures hoping Emily will fall back into her arms.**

****I hope it was worth the wait…**


	7. The Flash Drive

**"****Halloween Reloaded****"**

**I'm back and I thought of some things that needed to be pointed out and I think the only person who could get away with saying them is Hannah.**

**Enjoy the sarcasm…**

**Rated M for Mature Content**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: The Flash Drive**

"Oh babe I love you so much."

"I love you too baby and you're gonna love this."

_Maya plops herself on top of Emily feeling her wetness against her belly smooshing it against her mocha skin as she lets Emily taste her own goodness taking her fingers into her mouth sucking her juices down while Maya licks up to her wrist swallowing her decadent Emily…_

**_Back at the McCullers…_**

_Several images pop up on her screen, one after the other making Paige's smile widen and her eyes turn even darker. She rubs her hands together, her mind moving at the speed of light as a plan begins to form in that wretched head of hers…_

**_In town the following weekend…_**

_Emily and Maya are at the Grind coffee shop talking about what they saw the previous weekend with Paige and what they plan on doing about it when in walks Hannah…_

"Hey guys! What's going on?" asks Hannah in an exceptionally good mood.

"What's got you so happy?" asks Emily.

Hannah sits down with them smiling, "Oh, I don't know, maybe, no –A, and lots of Caleb."

"Well we have…"

_Maya nudges Emily giving her a look not to say anything just yet._

"Yeah, you're right. It's been a quiet week," Maya jumps in.

"Well not in Ravenswood."

"Ravenswood? What do you mean?" asks Emily clearly in the dark.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, Hannah we don't that's why we're asking," Emily says impatiently.

"Well, there's this girl who was dating another girl who gets killed. This psycho she met at some boot camp she was forced to go to started making nice with her and became obsessed to the point that he didn't want anyone else to date her. And when she got back to Ravenswood and reunited with her girlfriend that pissed him off. So he killed her."

"Oh my god, that's awful," sympathizes Maya.

"And that's not even the half of it. See, the girl starts dating this other girl about six months after her girlfriend was killed. I for one think that six months wasn't a very long mourning period when the love of your life has been killed."

"Seriously," interjects Emily.

"Yeah and so she starts getting close to this new girl and something about getting drunk and ending up on her doorstep. I guess they kissed and then the memory of her dead girlfriend was washed away and this new girl takes her place. Well she wasn't really a new girl since they dated when the other girl was at boot camp. Anyway they start connecting again and this guy who killed her girlfriend shows up in Ravenswood claiming to be the dead girl's cousin. Well this girl believes him and they start sharing stories about the dead girlfriend. But little does she know that he's just cozying up to her so he can get her alone and kill her too!"

"What? Oh my god!" Emily exclaims.

"So what happened?" Maya asks intrigued.

"He tells her that the dead girlfriend's family is getting together at this lighthouse so she goes with him to pay her respects. In the meantime her new girlfriend gets a text to meet the psycho guy somewhere or else the girl will be hurt so she does. This is where it gets good. He kidnaps the new girlfriend duct taping her mouth and her wrists and her ankles, throws her in the trunk of his car, the same car that takes him and this girl to the lighthouse. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, yes," confirms Maya.

"Keep going," encourages Emily.

"When they get to the lighthouse, the girl falls asleep on the couch and that's when the guy puts the new girlfriend in the closet. He puts a blanket over the girl sleeping on the couch and goes upstairs. Now this is the part I don't get. He leaves the new girlfriend in the closet and the girl on the couch. The new girlfriend in the closet has her wrists duct taped in front of her, in front of her! And she doesn't think to pull the duct tape off of her mouth, knock on the closet door and say, 'hey, that guy's a psycho, let's get out of here!' Really, that never dawned on her?!"

"Wait so they didn't escape?" asks Emily confused.

"No, the psycho comes back, shows the girl a video of her girlfriend right before he kills her and then he tells her he's going to hurt someone she loves and pulls her new girlfriend out of the closet. I don't know about you but I would've been like, 'you stupid bitch, why didn't you let me know you were in there? We could've gotten away from this fucker!'"

"So what did she do?" asks Maya.

"She somehow hits him in the head, grabs his knife, leaves new girlfriend duct taped on the couch and runs up into the lighthouse. Now that's a brilliant escape route! She runs herself right into a dead end! So, psycho guy shakes it off and runs after her, again leaving new girlfriend duct taped on the couch."

"Wow, I wouldn't feel too confident that I would make it out of there if I were the new girlfriend," remarks Maya.

"So this girl and the psycho fight and then a guy friend tries to help but gets shot, I don't remember how a gun ended up in the picture but anyway, psycho goes after the girl, they struggle and the girl ends up stabbing and killing the psycho guy basically saving everyone who was there and avenging her dead girlfriend all at the same time."

"That was some story," admits Emily.

"That's not all. Would you believe that the girl is still dating the new girlfriend? I mean, I would've broken up with her the second the police got there."

"Why?" Maya asks curiously.

"Because, who the hell wants a stupid girlfriend! She had her hands duct taped in front of her! She had all day to pull that duct tape off of her mouth and warn the girl about the psycho but no, she just sits quietly in the closet! How stupid is she! There's no way in hell I would be caught dead dating that stupid idiot!"

_Emily and Maya can't help but laugh at what Hannah is saying because she's being so passionate about it. And she's right, who the fuck wants a stupid girlfriend!_

"Oh my god, I have a feeling if I read it in the paper or saw it on the news this story would have had a different impact on me. I think I would've been more sympathetic to the girl and the duct taped new girlfriend. But Hannah's right, who the fuck wants a stupid girlfriend!" laughs Emily.

"Seriously, that was so lame," agrees Maya.

"Lucky for me I have a beautiful, sexy, intelligent girlfriend," winks Emily with a kiss.

"As do I," kisses Maya.

"Well if that's what you two are going to be doing the rest of the afternoon, then I'm out. See ya later!" Hannah bids them farewell.

"Bye Hannah and thanks for the entertaining story," giggles Emily.

"Only you could make a murder, attempted murder and a kidnapping sound hilarious!" Maya yells to her as she leaves.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she's still dating that girl after everything that happened."

"Me either. Promise me something Emily."

"What's that?"

"If you are ever duct taped in a closet with your hands in front of you, will you promise to pull the duct tape off of your mouth and call for help?"

"Yes, absolutely, yes," Emily laughs kissing her girlfriend.

"My stomach hurts after that story. I mean after the way Hannah told that story," Maya takes in a deep breath trying to calm her tummy.

"Okay, okay, we still have to talk about –A and we need to tell the girls about the body bag text and Paige meeting –A," Emily decides.

"You're right. We can't keep them in the dark. That's how this whole thing started."

"And we have to find out what Paige has," counters Emily.

"Oh Em, I don't have a good feeling about that."

"Neither do I, neither do I."

**_At the McCullers…_**

_The girl from the Halloween Store, Shana, is on her way to the McCullers to visit Paige. They get along fine but Shana is concerned about Paige's obsession with Emily so she decides to see how she's doing. Paige's parents let her in telling her that Paige is in her room and to go on up so she does…_

_She approaches her bedroom door which is cracked open so she pushes against it slowly. She spies Paige at her desk doing something on her laptop. She walks quietly, closer and closer trying to get a better view of what she is doing. And just as she is about to peer over her shoulder, a floor board creaks startling Paige who slams her laptop shut._

"Shana, Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, you knew I was coming over and your parents let me in."

"Yeah I know but why didn't you say anything when you got to my room?"

"Because you were so focused on your laptop, I didn't want to disturb you. So, what were you doing that had your undivided attention."

"Nothing. Just looking at videos on youtube."

"Oh yeah, let me see."

_Shana goes to open her laptop but Paige puts her hand on it to keep it closed._

"Let's go get a coffee or something. I could stand to get away from those youtube videos."

"Okay. Let's go."

_Shana takes Paige's hand leading her out of the house with Paige peering over her shoulder knowing that the files that –A gave her are still open. Paige drives them into town while Shana decides to send a text._

"I'm just gonna text my mom and let her know I'm going out."

"Okay, we wouldn't want mom to worry now would we?" Paige smirks.

_But she really isn't texting her mom, she's texting Maya. _

**Paige acting weird.**

**Consumed by a video of something on her laptop.**

**It's on her desk in her room still open.**

**Getting coffee in town.**

**You have about an hour to get in and get out.**

**I'm telling you cuz I'm worried about her.**

**Please make sure everything is okay.**

**Shana**

_Maya's phone buzzes and she reads the text to Emily._

"Oh my god, this is our chance to find out what –A gave her. Shana, you are a lifesaver!"

"Hey, that sounds kinda flirty to me."

"Relax, it's not like we can ever be in the same room together. Remember only one black person per scene."

"Maya. Let's just get in and get out like she said."

"Fine. You distract her parents while I snoop."

"Okay. But be careful."

"I always am…"

_Emily and Maya ring the McCullers door bell. They are let in and while Emily talks their ear off about what a brilliant swimmer Paige is, Maya tells them that Paige borrowed a book from her that she desperately needs so she can study for her test. The McCullers let Maya go into her room to look without questioning it. Once inside, Maya opens the laptop… _

**_At the Grind…_**

"So, seriously Paige, what were you doing on your laptop? It didn't look like youtube videos to me."

"It's just something personal. I'm sorry I lied but I'm not ready to share it with you or anyone just yet."

"Why didn't you say so? That sounds mysterious but sexy all at the same time," Shana winks flirtatiously.

"Shana, I like you. I really do but as friends. Can we please keep it on a friendship basis?"

Shana's smile turns downward as does her face, "Sure. Friends..."

**_At the McCullers…_**

_Maya quickly downloads the files on the flash drive sending them to her email. She's not able to open them because Mrs. McCullers is calling for her to see if she found the book._

"Nope. I don't see it. She probably left it at school. No problem," she says as she closes the laptop and trots down the stairs.

"Everything all right?" asks Emily.

"Yep and I think we should probably go. Thanks again for letting me look."

"Anytime girls."

**_At the St. Germains…_**

_Emily and Maya fly up the stairs to Maya's bedroom anxious to open her email to see what –A has on them. Maya sits at her desk with Emily looking over her shoulder. They look at each other, Emily squeezing Maya's shoulder making sure she knows whatever it is that it will be okay. They look back at the computer screen and Maya clicks open…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_What is on that flash drive?_**

**_And what will happen when Paige finds out that Emily and Maya were in her house and in her bedroom?_**


End file.
